Yugi's Job Quest
by Reine Keri
Summary: Yugi is trying to find the perfect job. . but. . on his 'quest' he discovers that some jobs are meant to be. . not worked at by Yugi. . ; Short first chappie!
1. Telemarketer

Disclaimer: Never owned it. Don't own it. Never will own it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: ^^ I got a new job you guys!!  
  
Tea: *looks up from a book* Really? What kind of job?  
  
Yugi: I'm a telemarketer!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Yugi: It's FUN! ^^ I get to call and meet lotsa people!  
  
Joey: . . .that's great Yug. .   
  
Yugi: ^^  
  
~~~~Yugi's 1st Day~~~~  
  
Yugi: *calling people* Hello, would you like to---  
  
Person: *hangs up*  
  
Yugi: ^^; Bye then. . *dials new number* Hi! Do you want to--  
  
Person: *hangs up*  
  
Yugi: : *dials new number* HELLO! PLEASE STAY ON THE LINE!  
  
Person: *Hangs up*  
  
Yugi: GAH! . *dials new number* YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IN 24 HOURS! Would you like to change your long-distance plan? ^^  
  
Person: *hangs up*  
  
Yugi: . GOD DAMNIT! STUPID PEOPLE! STUPID! STUUUUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIIIID! *throws phone at wall* *dusts off hands* There we go ^^  
  
Reine: *Yugi's boss* Yugi. . that phone is coming out of your paycheck.  
  
Yugi: .  
  
Reine: ^^ So did you sell anything?  
  
Yugi: . . . .   
  
Reine: Oh. .I see. .well. . thats okay ^^ There's always tomorrow! Or the day after. Or the day after that ^^  
  
Yugi: 0.0   
  
Reine: ^^  
  
Yugi: : I QUIT!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Hey guys! I quit that stupid job. .   
  
Tea: But I thought that you liked it  
  
Yugi: V.V Tea. I have found that phones are one of the worst things in the world. That is why now I'm a DOOR TO DOOR SALESMAN! ^__________________________^  
  
Tristan: *enters* ^^ Hey guys! Guess what? I'm a telemarketer!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hee hee. . review please!! I'm not sure if this is good or not. .I DO know that it's short. . but . . maybe if people review *crosses fingers* I'll get ideas/inspiration and be able to write longer chapters. . .  
  
~Review~  
  
~*~Reine-chan~*~ 


	2. DoorToDoor Salesman

Disclaimer: Dya think I own Yugioh? Cuz I don't.  
  
Whoo hoo hoo!! *puts on party hat* Reviews!! ^^  
  
Thankoothankoo!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tea: -_-U *to Yugi* A . .door to door salesman?  
  
Joey: *to Tristan* Dude, you're a telemarketer?  
  
Yugi/Tristan: Yup ^^  
  
Tea: . . Yugi. . maybe you shouldn't do this. . people can actually THROW things at you now.  
  
Yugi: Tea! People would never be that mean!  
  
Joey: *gasp* Yugi's a door-to-door salesman? *throws a brick at Yugi* Hehe. .BULLSEYE!  
  
Yugi: : JOEY! *Throws a book at Joey*  
  
Joey: @.@   
  
Yugi: ^^  
  
Tea: Jeez, Yugi, when did you become this. . angry?  
  
Yugi: Tea, those people that I called just hung up on me. So I figure, to get back at them, I'll just be mean to everyone else!  
  
Tea: -_-U Good luck with that. .   
  
Yugi: ^^ Thanks. I mean: I DON'T NEED YOU TO WISH ME GOOD LUCK!  
  
Tristan: I'm off to telemarketing!!  
  
Yugi: *rolls eyes* Have fun. .   
  
Tristan: ^^ Thanks!  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi: Hello, ma'am, would you like to--  
  
Person: *Screams* A DOOR TO DOOR SALESMAN! *throws a pan at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: @.@ I'll. . take that . . as a . . no?  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi: Hey there ^^ I was wondering--  
  
Person: Do you want me to buy something?  
  
Yugi: Well, yes actually,  
  
Person: : *gets out hammer* Ya sure ya still wanna sell me somethin?  
  
Yugi: Um. . um. . .of course not!! ^^U I . . uh. .wrong house. . BYEBYE! *Runs away*  
  
~~~~  
  
Tea: So Yugi, how was your day? You weren't gone that long. .  
  
Yugi: I'm taking a break. *gets ice pack*  
  
Tea: -_-U I'm guessing it didn't go so well?  
  
Yugi: T_T I don't get it!! Why are people so mean to me??  
  
Tea: I don't know Yugi. . I don't know. .   
  
Tristan: *walks in* Hey guys! Guess what? I sold over $500 worth of telemarketing stuff today!! ^^  
  
Yugi: *drops ice pack* W-w-w-what?  
  
Tristan: ^^ Yep. They say that no one else has ever gotten above $100! And I sold $500!!  
  
Yugi: @.@ *faints*  
  
Tea: Poor Yugi. .   
  
Yugi: *bounces back up* But I shall get a new job! . .what about if I'm a . . um. . a. . I KNOW! I'LL BE A WAITOR!  
  
Tea: 0.0 Are ya sure you wanna do that?  
  
Yugi: ^^ Yup! Away I gooooooooooo! *Runs out the door*  
  
Tea: -_-U He's never gonna survive. .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsk tsk. .poor lil yugi. .again. . hehe  
  
Review please!! I no this chapter sucked. .-_-U But still!!  
  
~*~Reine-chan~*~ 


End file.
